User talk:MrArceus
Archive 1 Your note If your going to get rid of your messages, please do not delete them as that is against the rules, instead archive them. Crimsonnavy 23:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :First you make an page called User talk:MrAceus/Archive1, then you move all of the conversations to that page, and finally you add a notice or just a link to that new page at the top of this page. Crimsonnavy 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::User talk:MrArceus/Archive1 Crimsonnavy 00:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::You still need to remove the original conversations. Crimsonnavy 00:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badge I asked an admin how a few minutes ago. Crimsonnavy 01:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC) It looks as though he is ignoring us. Crimsonnavy 01:33, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:MrArceus' User Talk New Misty Template!!!! I know it's been a while but here's a new userbox I made: Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Youtube Videos do you know how to upload youtube videos to Wikia?The Latias 12:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Email I was hoping I would not talk to somebody about this but I will... *Thing 1: Don't Spam the Wiki by Adding your email (you may be spamming the wiki but also your email) Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 20:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean spam spam. PS. You can change for settings too you know, if you put your email in the settings you would be able to get emails from the wiki, also there will be a button added that only other users can see about emailing you. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 21:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Editing That's okay, it's not like we'll remove you from PokePower. I hope your mom gets better. Crimsonnavy 20:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello. n_n Hi, sorry for easedroping. But I just happened to see your post on Crimsonnany's page. I just wanted to let you know you're a really good member on this wikia you've done so much editing and helped alot, and even if you don't win "User of the Month" you should know that you're doing a great job. And I really wish your Mom gets better and that things start to look better for you in the future. Take Care =) CelestiaStar 00:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure K. I will help on your new wiki. ^_^ Evanf Okay K. And on the Misty Template... I made it. He just added a new photo and erased a sentence. Just tellin' you. ^_^ Evanf Re: Thank You. ^-^ You're Welcome, and I appreciate the compliment. I'll keep trying my best! =D CelestiaStar 06:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: New wiki It sounds like a good idea, but you should copy directly from pokemon.wikia.com. I can help as much as I can. Crimsonnavy 16:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You probalby shouldn't copy exactly from Pokemon .wikia but you could most likely use it as a reference. Crimsonnavy 20:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Combination Pokemon well you seen, you need: A. Paint (computer program, no download needed i think) B. 2 to whatever pokemon C. check a video out on youtube for the rest of the info (there are some videos for it there and the rest of the info is hard to explane) Thanks hey dude, thanks for editing Lyra (anime) (pokemon) because i put in her pokemon but it wasn't that good, then i saw you edited that page and saw you pokemon page looks like what it looks like on everyone elses New Heartgold Soulsilver Wiki! Today I created a new Wiki click here to see the new wiki! Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 00:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) New page hey dude i made a new page on this wiki........so do you think you could edit it for me? new page link http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Johto_Route_33 4odd9even 00:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Episodes BW001 or BW005 are just like a standards for episode articles and it also helps keep track of that episode's number. I haven't made any BW episode artilces, I think Franky bob has taken care of that. When searching it usually goes to that artilce because of a redirect to make it easier. Crimsonnavy 18:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good and Bad News That is good and bad news. Crimsonnavy 20:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hello again. n_n Hi, I justed wanted to let you know know I'm happy for your Mother, and I'm really sorry about yor father. I'll be wishing the best for you and your family. Also if you want would you like to be friends, I'd like to add you under friends list in my "character box" on my user page. You seem like a nice person. n_n CelestiaStar 02:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I added you, as you said it's always nice to make new friends. I'm glad to hear that your father is okay, but I'm hurt to hear that he's still badly injured. I really hope he get's well and healthly again and will still be wishing the best for you and your family. Happy editing to you too, and Take Care~ CelestiaStar 01:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Recruit for another wiki Dear MrArceus, If you don't know me, then I am going to introduce myself. My name is M3 and I help fix up some of the wikis. I'm looking for someone who knows how to fix up a wiki. So, I came here to ask you if you can help me on my new wiki: Transcripts Wiki. If you don't know what the address for it is the I'll give it to you: http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts_Wiki. Remember, if you think about it, you know where to find me. Thanks! M3 21:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) M3 I tried to add pokemon sprites to my userpage but all i got were red links to those sprites. why?. Lord Lizardon 12:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) POKEMON BW IN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!! MR. ARCEUS!! Did you hear? The new starters names are Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott! Isshu's new name is Unova! Im so excited cant wait!!!! Club Penguin.... ...Okay now as I was saying you started to edit more than you did back when you started. Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lego Wiki Okay what's your username?? Franky bob (Talk!|Blog|Team History) 02:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC)